


Saying Sorry and Making an Admission

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [27]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sharpiesgal" prompted for the <i>Coming Out</i> Theme: Hawaii 5-0, Steve/Danny, Danny doesn't really mind the sound of the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Sorry and Making an Admission

Danny couldn't sleep. He knew why too. He couldn't hear the ocean. He regretted the fight with Steve that had him moving out of the house but a week of sleepless nights because the ocean wasn't there to lull him to sleep wasn't helping. 

Biting the bullet, he grabbed his phone and punched in Steve's number. "I'm sorry, okay." He said when Steve answered. "I was a wrong and I was an ass."

He listened as Steve reminded him just how much of an ass he'd been and the reason he couldn't sleep, thus calling him at 0200 was guilt. It was true, partially, but it was time to come clean with the other reason. "Okay, I'm feeling guilty for accusing you but I also miss the sound of the ocean."


End file.
